Dorothy isn't quite home yet
by tiamat100
Summary: Dorothy is now back in Kansas, but she's miserable. Kansas just isn't her home anymore, and Oz would be her home only if Aunt Em and Uncle Henry could come with her. She desperately misses her friends, but knows they can neer come to Kansas. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

There's no place like home…But where is home

_**Chapter1-There's no place like home…But where is home? **_

Dorothy lay down on her bed, thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends, scarecrow, lion and tinman. She knew that everyone else thought it had all been a dream, and it must have been . Dorothy just couldn't convince herself that it was. Sure, scarecrow was like Hunk. But he wasn't Hunk. Scarecrow was kinder, cleverer, more thoughtful, and a brilliant friend. Tinman was like Hickory, but still wasn't Hickory. He was another person, a kind, feeling person who'd do anything to help. And Lion…Yes, sure Zeke was easily scared. Sure, they looked alike. But Lion was brave, noble, friendly. They were the best friends Dorothy could ever have, and try as she might, Hunk and the others were just workers on the farm. They could never be her friends, not really, and certainly not as good ones as scarecrow, tinman and lion. She missed them so much, but there was nothing she could do. After losing the Ruby slippers, she couldn't return to Oz, and they certainly couldn't come to Kansas. 

They belonged in Oz, with talking trees, witches, wizards and deadly poppy fields. They didn't belong anywhere near gray, boring, lonely Kansas. That was her home, she'd thought. But now it felt like she had no home. When she'd been in Oz, all she'd wanted was to get back to Kansas. But now she was in Kansas, all she wanted was to be in Oz. Both places were her home. Oz could be her home if only Aunt Em and Uncle Henry could have a farm their instead. She'd far rather live in Oz then Kansas.

Dorothy sighed as she closed her eyes. She missed her friends so much. She fell asleep, wishing that she could go to Oz just once more. 

_Dorothy dreamed she was in Oz again. But it wasn't anything like she'd remembered. She looked around and realised that she was in Munchkinland! But it was so different! Instead of blue, the munchkins were covered in dust, grime and mould. The one thing that she recognised was her old house. It was standing in the middle of the land, and it looked just the same as ever. There was a shining blue light surrounding it. It had a sign saying "Here is the house of Dorothy Gales, the saviour of Oz, who killed the Wicked Witch of the East."_

_Dorothy was horrified at what Munchkinland looked like. Was it possible there was another Wicked Witch in Oz? She was shocked at the thought. Dorothy was just wondering why she was there when she saw Glinda. "Glinda!" she cried "What's going on? Why am I here? Why is Munchkinland like this? Is there another witch?"_

_Glinda shushed her, looking around worriedly. "Dorothy, we must be careful. I cannot stay long. Neither can you. The thing is, we need your help. I can't tell you more, there's no time. Here are your Ruby Slippers. Take them with you. Use them. And please save us. Be careful Dorothy. I have to go. She's coming!" Dorothy's slippers appeared on her feet. She gasped. She tapped the heels together and said "Take me back to Aunt Em" _

Dorothy woke up. Had her dream been real? Had she visited Oz? But what a strange Oz to visit! She looked around. She was back in her bed in Kansas. She sighed. It had just been another dream. She swung her legs out of the bed to get up. She looked down. She gasped. 

On her feet were the ruby slippers. 

She wanted more then anything to transport herself to Oz, but she knew she couldn't. The slippers must be her imagination. It was just a dream. Wasn't it? She touched the shoes. They were real. Now she had to work out if she really wanted to go back to Oz. 

END OF CHAPTER-heres a sneak preview….

DOROTHY: Oh, I wish I was….Somewhere over the rainbow, clouds are blue, ETC ETC.

AUNT EM: Dorothy! Please come along quickly, we must get to that cornfield before nightfall.

DOROTHY: Coming, Aunt Em! (To herself) I wonder if I'll ever get back to Oz?

TOTO: I know what happens! I do!

DOROTHY: YOU can talk!?

TOTO: Of course I can talk! Honestly, you'd think it was you who was made of straw and not the King of Oz! Well, honestly!

DOROTHY: Oh please Toto! Tell me: Will I ever get back to Oz?

TOTO: Hah hah, this is revenge for when you took me to the vets last week! Oh yes, of course its for my own good! Well I'm not buying it! And I'm not telling you anything!

(Dorothy begins to cry)

DOROTHY: Oh please Toto! Please tell me! I can't cope anymore with this! If you don't tell me, I'll….I'll…I'll take you to the vets again!

TOTO: Na nanananaa! I'm not telling you!

DOROTHY: Alright, Toto! This means war!

(She rushes at Toto and pulls his tail while holding him tight in her arms)

TOTO: Alright, Alright! I'll tell you. What happens is…

AUTHORESS: Toto, can't you keep your mouth shut?

TOTO: But she pulled my tail!

AUTHORESS: Well now, that's enough of THAT! You two just calm down. Dorothy, Toto is not telling you a thing. And you are NOT allowed to pull his tail!

DOROTHY: That's not fair! No one here understands me!

AUTHORESS: Sorry, but you're not allowed to give it away. 

TOTO: Who are you to order us around anyway?

AUTHORESS: I am the Authoress of this story, and I get to chose what happens next. And just because you read my diaries, Toto, does not give you an excuse to tell Dorothy what happens next!

TOTO: You can't stop me! Come here Dorothy! 

(Dorothy runs over to him)

TOTO: What happens next is…

AUTHORESS: I told you I was in charge Toto! Now I have taken away your ability to speak English or any other language which Dorothy understands. Now stop giving the story away and get on with what your Aunt Em told you to do!

DOROTHY: Yes, ma'am. But-

AUTHORESS: NOW, Dorothy!

(Dorothy leaves and Toto races after her, barking loudly)

AUTHORESS: Why can't these characters just behave themselves? Honestly, nearly giving away that there's someone Dorothy knows in that….Oh no! Eavesdroppers! I should have known! Go away and wait for the next chapter, you impatient readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A familiar face at last

_**Chapter 2- A familiar face at last**_

Dorothy rushed to get up. She'd overslept and she didn't have time to wonder about her dream. She had to get going. She wished that she could get back to Oz, but she was scared to try the slippers. Anyway, if they did work, Aunt Em would think she'd been kidnapped. She didn't want to worry her family. She couldn't. She knew how much they all cared for her. She had to find a way to leave when they wouldn't worry, or think she'd been kidnapped or run away. 

Dorothy sighed and hugged Toto. She heard her Aunt Em calling "Dorothy! Hurry up, we have to get to that cornfield and get lots of work done today! Come on Dorothy!" Dorothy called back to her, sighing. "Coming, Aunt Em!"

Dorothy sighed one last time. "I wish I was in Oz!" But she was careful not to move her feet and transport herself there. She rushed downstairs to meet her Aunt Em.

There was work to be done. 

It was a 2 hours drive in the truck to the cornfield. Dorothy spent it by simply staring vacantly out of the window, thinking about Oz. No one here believed that it was a real place; they all thought that it was simply a dream. Dorothy couldn't talk to anyone about her friends, and that upset her. She desperately missed them, particularly Scarecrow. She'd known him the longest, and the funny, clever, kind and sweet nature of her friend made her miss him all the more. 

Dorothy sat there and thought of her friends, and all the adventures she'd had in Oz. While she was thinking, she didn't register the two hours flying by, and was surprised when they finally arrived at the corn field. 

Dorothy spent most of the time gathering corn in the field furthest away from the scarecrow. She didn't want to be reminded of her friend when she looked at the burlap face and the straw which fell out of its chest. 

The reason they were in a field so far from their own farm was that the farmer who owned it had been good friends with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. With no family to leave it to, he'd decided to leave it to his best friends, Emily and Henry Gale. When he died peacefully in his sleep, the Gales were distraught. But they now owned his farm and they desperately needed his harvest of corn, as theirs hadn't been much good. They planned to start using the farm next year, but for now they had to collect the corn and take it back to their own farm. 

Dorothy worked well, although her Aunt hadn't thought she should help at all. She'd worried that it would be too hard; Dorothy could get hurt, and that sort of thing. However, Dorothy was helping nonetheless, and she was getting a lot more done then they'd expected. She carried on working, and eventually there was only a little more corn to be picked: The corn that was right next to the scarecrow. Dorothy sighed. She couldn't constantly be hiding from scarecrows. It would be very hard, living on a farm! And she had to get this work done.

So she walked up to the scarecrow to pick the corn, avoiding looking at it. In the end she had to look up at it, and as she saw its face she gasped. "Wow!" she breathed "That scarecrow looks so much like my friend scarecrow! I miss him so much!" She looked in the scarecrows blue painted eyes, exactly the same as her friend's. She heard a familiar voice.

"Dorothy?" came the surprised, whispering voice. Dorothy looked up again, shocked. "Why, I could have sworn I heard Scarecrow just then! It was probably just Hunk calling me, though. I'd better go!" And she raced off to see what Hunk wanted before the Scarecrow could say another word. The scarecrow couldn't fight it off any longer. He fell limp again, as limp as any old Kansas Scarecrow. 

Dorothy raced over to Hunk. "What did you want?" she cried. Hunk looked surprised. For a moment he didn't know what to say. "Dorothy, I didn't call ya!" He told her awkwardly. "You didn't?" Dorothy gasped. "Then who-? Scarecrow!" she cried as she suddenly raced back the way she had come. 

As she reached the scarecrow who she could hardly dare to believe could be her friend, she said uncertainly "Scarecrow? Is it you?" Scarecrow fought hard, unable to speak for a moment. During this moment Dorothy stopped, uncertain, thinking she must have imagined it. Then suddenly she heard his voice again. Croaky and whispering, but still the same voice. "Dorothy? Is it really you?" It asked croakily. Dorothy gasped, crying in joy "Oh yes, Scarecrow, it me! Dorothy! I'm here! You're here! Oh Scarecrow!" she cried as she hugged him close. Hunk, Hickory, Zeke, Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had run after her to see why she had run off like that. Now they approached just in time to here what she said to the Scarecrow. Aunt Em looked at the others worriedly and put her arm around Dorothy. Dorothy gasped with surprise as she hadn't realised they were there. Then she saw their faces and went as white as a sheet. They herd me, but not Scarecrow! They think I'm crazy! She thought. Aunt Em said gently to her "Dorothy-scarecrows don't talk!" and the former King Of Oz looked at her in surprise. "They don't?" he cried. Aunt Em fainted. 

Dorothy cried "Oh Aunt Em! Are you alright? He didn't mean to scare ya, honest! Oh Auntie Em!" Her aunt groggily sat up. She shivered. 

"Dorothy? Did-Did that scarecrow…speak?" She asked, scared. Dorothy nodded, realising she hadn't introduced them yet. "Oh, how rude of me! Scarecrow, this is my Aunt Em, My Uncle Henry, and our farmhands: Zeke, Hunk and Hickory." She told him, pointing to each one in turn. "And everyone , this is Scarecrow, my friend from Oz. I told you about him, remember? And Lion and Tinman and Glinda? You thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't! It was all real, every last bit!" she cried happily. Scarecrow looked at Hunk. "Why, Hunk here looks just like me!" He said in surprise. "Only of course, he's not made of straw!" Scarecrow laughed nervously. Hunk looked carefully. "Why, you're right! We could be twins, if you were made of flesh and not straw!" Hunk cried. 

Everyone laughed, as Dorothy lifted the Scarecrow down from his pole. "Oh but Scarecrow, what are you doing here? You don't belong in Kansas, you belong in oz. Why on earth were you here, especially stuck on a pole like that?"

The tired old Scarecrow sighed. "Well, Dorothy, I'd love to explain, but I thought Glinda would have explained it all to ya? She said she'd contact you to tell you."

Dorothy cried out. "Oh yes, Scarecrow, I nearly forgot! I had a dream last night, but she only told me that she desperately needed my help. Then she gave me the Ruby Slippers. Of course, I thought it was just a dream until I woke up and saw my feet!" and she showed everyone her beautiful, sparkling ruby slippers. The Scarecrow gasped. "Well, now we can get to Oz, but maybe I'd better explain first. This is very complicated, Dorothy, and it's a very long story. You might want to sit down." They helped him stumble his way over to the truck and they all sat down to listen to his story. "Well, it all began just a little while after Dorothy here left Oz…"

END OF CHAPTER-Sneak preview again (sorry if you don't like the sneak previews, I like writing them. If you don't like them just skip them, and either go to the next chapter or review if I haven't written it yet)

SCARECROW: Well, it all began just a little while after Dorothy here left Oz…

(FLASHBACK) 

WITCH: I'M MELTING!! MUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Glinda, you'll pay for this! Just because I was always better then you in Witch school!

AUTHORESS: I know you're an evil, wicked, naughty, old, ugly, blab la bla Witch, but can you PLEASE restrain yourself!

WITCH: You may be the Authoress, but you didn't create me and you have no control over me!

AUTHORESS: That's true. L. Frank Baum created you. I had nothing to do with it, because I could never come up with such amazing characters as he did. But I am the one writing this PARTICULAR story, so I can stop you from telling everyone what will happen next!

WITCH: you're no fair!

AUTHORESS: Life isn't fair, you nasty witch! Now shut up and stop ruining my suspense!

WITCH: Can I at least kill Scarecrow and that interfering little farm girl before they can do anything else?

AUTHORESS: Not unless I say so, and , luckily for Dorothy, unluckily for you, I say you have to shut up and leave Dorothy alone until I say otherwise! Now go and get the flying monkeys to make you a bubblebath!

WITCH: I'm allergic to water, you idiot!

AUTHORESS: Uh uh uh-No name calling! I can still have you killed off again if I want you to be. I never liked you much anyway!

WITCH: I'll get you my pretty….And..Your…little…umm….story too! MUAHUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

(Witch vanishes in a puff of smoke)

AUTHORESS: She is so annoying! I wish I could just kill her off already, the stupid little witch!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-An explanation and a problem

_**Chapter 3-An explanation and a delay **_

The Scarecrow sighed. "Well, it all started just a little while after Dorothy here left Oz…"

"It had been 3 weeks since Dorothy left, and Lion, the Tinman and I were all together. Tinman was helping me rule Oz, and he was the head of the army, working with

Tik-Tok.

Lion was King of the Forest where he had spent his childhood-or cub hood. We had met to talk about the fact that there was now no witch of the West or East, and it was traditional that there had to be four witches of Oz. Of course, we wanted to make them all Good witches, so we'd spent ages searching every good witch school in the whole of Oz, but we couldn't find anyone who was right for the job.

We had just found a girl who seemed perfect. Clever, powerful and kind. She was the perfect witch. We were planning to make her the Good Witch of the East. Then, on the day we were going to crown her the Good Witch, we got a very surprising visitor.

Glinda was there, and so was her sister, Belinda. The Tinman wasn't there because the Munchkins had decided they didn't want a witch, so he was calming them down with all his heart. But as the new Good Witch was about to have the crown for the East placed on her head, we heard a cackle. "Replacing my sister so soon, hmm? Well, you thought wrong!" and before our eyes the girl we'd picked for being so perfect had turned before our eyes into the most evil witch Oz had ever faced. Dorothy had melted her, with a bucket of water, but it hadn't killed her. Now the Wicked Witch of the West was back and worse then ever!

She'd killed the girl who we'd decided to make the witch, and then transformed herself so that she would look like her. It was too late by then to stop her. She magicked Glinda and her sister, Belinda, away to Belinda's castle in the South. They were trapped there, unable to help, as in one fell swoop the Witch scattered Tinman, lion and I far away from Oz. She did a spell which would transport us to your world, but far away from you. She made it so we would appear we belonged in your world. That was why I couldn't speak until I saw you. The Wicked Witch knew I'd be able to break the spell if you were there, so her spell separated us all and sent us far away from you. But Glinda managed to alter her spell a little, so that we would end up nearer your home. Since then, for the past 11 months, I have been on that pole as an ordinary Kansas scarecrow. I couldn't even talk to the crows, although only a few dared to come near me. I don't know what happened to the others." He finished his story sadly, not looking Dorothy in the eye. He didn't want to see her disappointment that he'd failed as King. Dorothy hugged him. "Oh Scarecrow! We must try to find the others, they'll be scared. Well, the lion won't be, but Tinman will be so lonely! And Lion will have to fight other lions in order to be king of the forest!" She didn't seem to blame him, but she was definitely very worried about the others.

"Yes, but you can't go and find them Now, Dorothy! Its nearly nightfall! Now lets get going back home and your friend can stay the night." Aunt Em told her firmly. Dorothy protested. "Oh, but Auntie Em, they're my friends! Please let me help them!" she cried desperately. Aunt Em wanted to let her look but she had to stay firm. "_Tomorrow, _Dorothy. We'll never find them in the dark, and I'm sure they wouldn't want you getting yourself into danger for them. And I don't like the sound of this Wicked Witch. I'm not going to allow you to endanger yourself fighting witches. Now, lets go…"

"She's right, Dorothy. You can't find them now. It would help them far more if you went home and set off looking tomorrow." The Scarecrow agreed.

"But I could use my Ruby Slippers! They appeared on my feet after my dream last night, and Glinda said she needed my help! I can just appear wherever they might be and the grab them!" the girl cried.

The Scarecrow stared. "You have the slippers? Really? But…WE should still wait until morning. The witch will be more active during the night, and its not safe. Come-on. We'll find them in the morning."

And Dorothy reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to run into the witch!

So they went home, Dorothy overjoyed to have the Scarecrow there, and the Scarecrow glad that she'd found him.

But nethertheless, both of them dreamt of lions and tin men and evil witches.


End file.
